


Remembering

by collatorsden_archivist



Category: Ashes to Ashes, Life on Mars & Related Fandoms, Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Angst, Dark, R/NC-17 - Brown Cortina, Time Period: 1973-1981 (Life on Mars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-09
Updated: 2011-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-20 17:05:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12437574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collatorsden_archivist/pseuds/collatorsden_archivist
Summary: Gene faces a situation he has been in previously.





	Remembering

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Janni, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [the Collators' Den](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Collators%27_Den), which was moved to the AO3 to ensure access and longevity for the fanworks. I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the Collators' Den collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/collatorsden/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** I've had the idea for this one for some time as well. Now finally written, you could say it is a companion piece to "Forgotten".
> 
> Unbeta'd - please excuse.
> 
> All rights with Kudos/BBC.

  
Author's notes: Set within LoM 2.08 but does acknowledge the end of A2A.  


* * *

Gene Hunt stood beside the railway line on which the train had been halted due to a thrown stop signal before entering the tunnel. He looked up at the embankment where Leslie Johns took off his balaclava. His men (and Annie!) were heading for the tunnel. Ray had already been hit by one of the bullets which were darting towards them, as well as Chris. Where the hell had Tyler gone off to? He had been babbling about getting help, after having dunked them into this shit. The lunatic had brought a police radio with him which, of course, had gone off right as the raiders had been waiting for the boxes with money to be carried out of the wagon. Whatever that devil Morgan had told him to make him do that, usually, Sam wasn't that stupid. He had risked a very probable collar just for impressing that moron. And not only a collar, in fact it was the lives of his colleagues, as it turned out. He would have a nice man-to-man talk with the smug little shit once this were over.

 

"This", however, didn't seem like it would be over that soon. Or rather too soon - Gene saw Johns raise his shotgun in his direction. Bugger! Of course the bandit wasn't that stupid. He had immediately clocked that Gene must be in on the police operation, that he must be one of them. Well, as soon as Gene had hid in the train with his team and started firing out at the blaggers, there had been no doubt which team he played for. Gene briefly thought about the possibility of trying to maintain his cover, of pretending he was with Johns and his gang all the way but there was no way he would betray his team. No, he was one of them, he would stay with them. He would go down with them if it happened.

 

And at the moment, it looked very much as if it would indeed happen. He briefly wished for Sam to come back with Morgan's team in tow. As much as he would hate being rescued by that smug git, he would very much appreciate it right now. Tyler had promised to come back, to get help - only after he had made that promise to Annie, Gene had let him go in the first place. He knew he would not betray them. But what if there was no help? There had been no reply to his call on the radio. What if he had been duped by Morgan, led into believing that there would be a team standing by? What if there was no team? There was no-one coming. Not even Tyler. Where had the bugger gone to?

 

Gene was running after his team in the direction of the tunnel. He had to make sure they found a way out of this situation. They just had to. The Gene Genie wouldn't go down like that. And he always protected his men (and women).

 

Suddenly a sharp pain surged through his leg. He had been hit by a bullet and fell down on the spiky ballast beside the railway just before the beginning of the tunnel. He had seen Annie standing at the entrance, Chris and Ray at her feet. He had to protect them, save them. He had already shot down several of the blaggers and now it was only Johns. If he could only... "No!" Johns was looming over him, his shotgun already aiming at his head. Where the hell was Tyler??

 

Johns came closer and held the gun straight in the direction of Gene's face. This was it, wasn't it? The end of the Gene Genie. As Gene stared into the dark double barrels aimed at him, he knew he had experienced this sight before. A flashback shot through his mind. And suddenly, Gene remembered everything...


End file.
